


Oops!... I Did It Again

by itsmehahaha



Series: What? [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Exes to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmehahaha/pseuds/itsmehahaha
Summary: Seungkwan can't really get rid of the throuple of his exes after the Party
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Minghao | The8, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: What? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179071
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Oops!... I Did It Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of the sequel? yeah, it is. Make sure you read the previous chapter ;)

Seungkwan woke up to a pounding head, nausea and dry as hell throat. He needed water so bad.

Slowly, he sat up and leaned on the headboard, looking at his surroundings which looked nothing like his tiny little dorm. This room is far too big for one person honestly, it looks bland, lacking any personal touch to be someone’s living space. So, Seungkwan guessed he’s in the guest room. It has a bathroom, bigass closet and a desk.

He hummed a pleased sigh, thanked the god up there for the bathroom to be in the exact room, cause honestly he isn’t ready for any human interaction.

He closed his eyes and massaging pounding head, his hazy state of mind start giving him a bunch of events from last night, from being dragged by his bestfriends to some party, drunk his head off even though he knows he fucking hate the taste of alcohol, saw his exes making out with each other, and congratulating them for their 1st anniversary, lastly he remember throwed up straight to Vernon’s expensive looking shoes.

Wow.. what a night.. he groans to his hands, burying his face because he can feel the heat start creeping its way to his face. God, he is so embarrassed. How is he gonna face them after this?, and the worst thing is, HE IS STILL IN THEIR HOUSE! So he obliged to apologize and thanked them, it's just polite to do so.

But, if you asked him, honestly he can bear being impolite for once, he can live with that. He can just leave unnoticed from this bigass house and never sees them ever again like before this shocking encounter right? right. He can do this. No, he can’t do this. 

What if they caught him while trying to bailed? It would be embarrassing and super rude. He don’t want that, and Seungkwan can’t be stealthy for the life of him. But fuck it, he can still try, right? No he can’t! 

Whatever, Seungkwan’s gonna lose his mind if he prolongs this unnecessary argument with his own self. He hate to be an indecisive bitch. He pulled his hair and ruflling it to alter his frustration. He wished the ground would swallow him.

Seungkwan gets up from his cozy state on the cloud like bed, he wonders what he should sell for those beds, kidney? He can work with 1 kidney. But he’s a caffeine addict, so maybe no. But he would kill for those beds.

Seungkwan gets into the bathroom, easing him from the need to peed. After that, he washed his hands before brushing his teeth with the toothbrush and paste he found earlier in the dresser. He then proceeds to wash his face until he feels fresh enough to get rid of this lingering nausea.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror, he looked like a total mess. His hair looks like a nest of birds, face pale, eye bag darker than his thoughts, and a crusty lips. He cursed for forgetting his lip balm.

Seungkwan delicate fingers comb through the mess of his hair, trying to make it at least okay. He sure as hell doesn’t want to look like a big sore loser in front of his godlike exes. He smiled when he deemed he looked good enough, but immediately scowled when he remembered his two best friends, he groaned and leaned onto the sink.

_ “Oh god I wish those two dumbasses never drag me to this party. I fucking hate them, just wait until i sees those two again, there would blood an tears to pay.” _ Seungkwan cursed his best friends for letting him be in his current situation. But he quickly shake his tought off cause regretting his past decision is dumb as hell and won’t get anything changed, so? He’s gotta suck it up and face them.

He grabs his phone above the nightstand, fully charged. The small gesture is kinda doing things for Seungkwan, he can feel his heart start to flutter. He can’t help the giddy smile that escaped his lips. That’s it until he smack his own head for being stupid.

_ “It’s just small things, ck, the bar is so fucking low. I hate it here. And don’t forget, they are strictly IN relationship, fucking know your place”  _ he mumbled bitterly.

Seungkwan turns on his phone and sees 10.08 AM staring at him directly. He pocketed his phone as he walked to the door and twisted the knob quietly, he peeked his head and saw no one. His stiff shoulder immediately sags in relief.

His plan to just leave and never see them ever again can be executed. He smiled smugly as he walked out of the room confidently as quiet as he could. He feels safe enough to let his guard down, that is his biggest mistake.

He squeaks loudly when he feels a strong arm engulfed him in a side hug, he stopped dead on his track, hands above his wildly pounding heart.

“Easy there, it's just me Boo. I’m sorry for scaring you.” The deep baritone voice goes straight to his spine. He throws a nasty glare to a... shirtless Jeon Wonwoo.

_ “Holy fucking shit. Shirtless? Shit shit shit. Fuck.”  _ Seungkwan's inner self went wild.

“Hey.. are you okay?.” Wonwoo has his two big palms on each of Seungkwan’s shoulders, lifting Seungkwan’s face so he can see his eyes.

Wonwoo pulled a smug looking smirk, pleased when he saw the way Seungkwan face turn red, seems like he had a difficulty to tore his gaze from his toned chest and curved abs, it really worth the time he spent in the gym if he can get Seungkwan drooling over him like this.

“Like it much? I went to the gym freshman year, I'm no longer a walking stick you know..” Wonwoo’s deep breathy laugh pulled Seungkwan from his spiralling mind.

“Huh? Oh.. yeah, what are you saying again?.” Seungkwan’s spluttering his words, he internally groans as he thinks how a big mess he is right now.

Wonwoo once again pulled a smug face, “I said, i am no longer a walking stick like i used to be, i worked hard for these you know.” Wonwoo pulled Seungkwan’s palm to his chest, so he could feel the hardness of his chest.

Seungkwan’s brain immediately short circuited when he felt a flesh of firm chest under his palm, it was really warm. His eyes automatically follow his hands, looking at how small his hands are on those firm chest, he can see fading hickeys on Wonwoo’s collarbone. It is so fucking hot, he hate to find it hotter than it should. But then again, we talked about Jeon Wonwoo here, everything about him is effortlessly sexy. 

Wonwoo’s little chuckle once again snatched him from his own head. When he realized he still got his hand on Wonwoo’s chest, caressing it lightly on instinct, He retracted his hands so fast that it was burning. His face is full blown red, he can feel it.

“You like those?.” Wonwoo asks, cocky smirk high on his face. Seungkwan wants to slap it so hard, either with his hands or lips.

“Stop being so cocky Jeon. It is okay.” Seungkwan pushed Wonwoo lightly before walking quickly, leaving a chuckling mess Wonwoo.

Seungkwan feels Wonwoo’s bulking guns circling his lithe form, tug him to his side, still chuckling. Making Seungkwan scowl and pout in annoyance, he elbows Wonwoo’s ribs.

“Stop it. You’re being annoying.”

“Yeah, sorry. I’ll make it up to you.” Wonwoo says with a lingering mirth on his face, Seungkwan can’t help but to let out a small smile. He let Wonwoo stir him to wherever he pleased, Seungkwan guessed it to be the kitchen, and yes, he is rarely wrong. They arrived at a big kitchen that was occupied by a pair of making out couples. He hates it here.

Seungkwan almost forgot that they’re in a relationship. He forgot that his childhood sweetheart, middle school ex and Highschool sweetheart are boyfriends.

Wonwoo’s arm loosening from Seungkwan’s body, he cleared his throat so they pulled from each other before he walked to them in ease, kissed their lips before making two coffee, one with milk for himself and one americano for Seungkwan.

It is so domestic, he feels like intruding. Like he sees what he shouldn’t. He feels out of place, and honestly it feels kinda awkward on his side. He literally had once loved them, and now he has to watch them making out, and be domestic with each other. It's wild. He never ever thought of this happening, even in his wildest dream.

“Morning Kwan.” Minghao greeted him with a smile and elegant hand wave, which he answered with an awkward smile.

“Hey.. you doing better, Boo? Doesn’t feel like throwing up again, right? Or I can fetch you some pills for the hangover.” Hansol looked genuinely concerned but with a hint of teasing glance and playful tone, Seungkwan doesn't know whether to kiss him for being so considerate or smack his head for reminding that he in fact, throwed up on his expensive pair of shoes.

“Oh, stop teasing him babe. Look at those red cheekies, we can’t let that beautiful cheeks explode before kissing it at least once.” Wonwoo says as he wrapped his arms on Hansol’s frame, pressing butterfly kisses along his neck. Wonwoo’s comment made Hansol and Minghao burst into laughter.

“Shut up you cocky prick, and as to answer you Hansol, I'm much better, I just need water and aspirin. Thank you very much.” He says rather bitterly.

“That’s why you shouldn’t take that much booze, I offer to take that for you.” Wonwoo says, Seungkwan throws a glare at Wonwoo, scowls hard.

“Here, drink it up Boo, you need that.” Minghao sat beside him after giving him a glass of water and aspirin.

“Thank you, hyung.” He gave Minghao a grateful smile, earning him a fond pat on his head from the older.

He gulped it down in a flash, before squinting his eyes on Wonwoo’s sharp feature.

“Okay, tell me Jeon Wonwoo, are you somehow still holding a grudge against me?.” Seungkwan asks, fascinated when he saw a panic flash on Wonwoo’s face before it settled on a neutral expression.

“No, what makes you think that?.”

“Because you look very much like one. You are unnecessarily antagonizing me!.” He accused me.

“Huh? No, I’m not.” Wonwoo says nonchalantly, he quietly serves him an americano and scrambled egg the way he likes it. Huh.. that’s surprising how he still likes his eggs cooked.

“Okay, whatever, and thank you.”

“No prob.”

Hansol and Wonwoo joined him and Minghao on the table. The three discuss whatever their household supply, their day and other domestic stuff. Seungkwan simply ignored them. It's not his business and it feels wrong to hear it. So he keeps his focus on his food.

That is until Minghao caressed the back of his left hands, making him whip his head to him immediately. Minghao gives him an amused yet fond smile, and asks oh so softly.

“What about you Kwannie?.” Minghao asks as he leans his head on his palm, giving Seungkwan his full attention.

“What? What about me?.” He asked dumbly.

“How was your day, Boo?.” This time Hansol is the one who asked him.

“Oh? Um.. its..” Seungkwan immediately launches into the story of his day, rambling about everything he did and saw yesterday with a wild hand gesture. He is so engrossed in his story, he doesn’t notice three pairs of fond and loving gazes directed towards him.

“I’m rambling, am i? Um.. sorry?.” He looked bashed.

“No, don’t say sorry. It’s a lovely sight to see and a wonderful thing to hear.. It was okay, Boo.” Hansol says with his gummy smile, eye sparked with happiness.

“Yeah, we don’t mind sweetheart.” Minghao says as he rubbed a circle on Seungkwan’s back. Relaxing him, instantly.

“Okay.. I just don’t want to make you guys uncom--.” Seungkwan’s words were cut by the blaring sound of his phone, he grimaced to the throuple before getting up and answered his phone.

“Oh, who decided to call me?.” Seungkwam says sassily.

“We are sorry Kwannie!!.” Soonyoung’s voice laced with guilt and it was enough to melt Seungkwan’s heart.

“Whatever, just pick me up please?.”

“Yeah of course, we are already in the car, where are you?.”

“Still at this bigass house?.”

“At the throuple?.”

“Yes.”

“Oh?.”

“Yeah, oh. Come quickly!.”

“Aye aye capt.”

Seungkwan returned to the table and regretted it almost immediately when he saw Minghao on Wonwoo’s arm, connected through their lips and Hansol nibbling on Wonwoo’s shoulder. He shuddered at the sight.

“Um…” Seungkwan doesn't know what to say. They break apart from one another before giving him a smug smile. He can’t believe the audacity of them.

“Sorry about that.” Minghao apologized.

“No, it’s fine. I just wanna say thank you so much for letting me crash here and for breakfast, I’m sorry for the mess I made, also Hansol, I can wash the shoes..?.” Seungkwan says cheeks are reddened by each word.

“It's our pleasure, Boo.” Wonwoo says.

“Don’t worry about that, we are happy to have you here.” Minghao gave him a genuine smile, he might melt a little.

“Nonsense Kwan, let me handle those Shoes, no need to worry.” Hansol sling an arm around Seungwkan’s shoulder, caressing it.

“But--.” Seungkwan protest.

“No buts, Kwan.” Hansol says sternly, it does something to Seungkwan’s fragile heart.

“Okay.” Seungkwan says in a small voice, simultaneously with honk they can hear.

“Guess, I need to go.” They walk Seungkwan to the door, Minghao and Hansol by Seungkwan’s each side and Wonwoo in front of him.

“Thank you guys, really.” Seungkwan says as he waves and gets into the car. The three wave at him back and give him their best smile. He can hear a chorus of see you around from them, and Seungkwan prays to the heaven they wouldn’t cause they’re DANGEROUS to his heart.

“So how does hooking with the most wanted and hottest throuple on campus feel?.” Soonyoung asks him from the passenger seat.

“Yeah, you got the dicks secured?.” Seokmin teased him.

“I wouldn’t know. Didn’t get any.” Seungkwan says bitterly with a scowl.

“What?!.”

“Yeah, what.”

….

Seungkwan can’t believe this has happened to him, but then again, the universe is known to be his biggest haters, they always got something for Seungkwan’s life to be not boring and spicy.

Because since he crashed at the throuple big house, Seungkwan seems to have difficulty getting rid of them. They are everywhere! Like.. everywhere, and Seungkwan doesn’t get it because they all are in different faculty and buildings! For god sake.

The thing is, Seungkwan is a History major student he supposed to never cross any of the three, Minghao being a fashion design student, Vernon in electrical engineering, and Wonwoo is a goddamn law major student. He was supposed to never cross them! In fact, Seungkwan never crossed them before that party, but after that? Seungkwan saw them everywhere! From the toilet to library, The field and the parking lot, Auditorium and Lab. They are everywhere, Seungkwan accepts his defeat after some time.

One time he crossed Minghao in one of his professor’s rooms, he didn't know why he was there, he couldn’t care less, he is a man on a mission to round his score to an A, come on what the hell is an A- ?!.

Seungkwan entered the room as Minghao got out of it, they exchanged smiles and Seungkwan thought that was it. He talked to his professor for 10 minutes before get out of that room fuming, he fucking hate that old man.

To Seungkwan’s surprise, Minghao was still in front of the room, leaning against the wall, eyes closed. Seungkwan almost forgot how hot that man was, he wore all black that day plus a leather jacket, glasses, chain accessory and a mullet black hair. Seungkwan felt like his breath catched on his throat. No one should look that hot in the middle of campus, it's not fair.

“Oh, you’re done for the day?.” Minghao asked sleepily, and if it was not the cutest thing, then Seungkwan didn’t know what it was.

“Yeah, uh…” Seungkwan still can’t get himself to speak, so he must look like a total dumbass.

“Good, let’s go.” Minghao's long fingers wrapped his wrist softly, then dragged Seungkwan from there.

“Huh? Where are we going?.” Seungkwan asks, confusion lacing his tone.

“Chinese restaurant.”

“Huh?.”

“Yes. We eat.”

“What?.” Seungkwan is so damn confused, what is this? It was so out of the blue.

Minghao sighed tiredly, he stopped on his track and turned around to face Seungkwan, he smiled helplessly fond when he saw the confused expression on Seungkwan’s face, he brushed his hair with his finger before taking Seungkwan’s hands.

“We, as in you and me are going to eat at my favorite restaurant because I want you to know you are special, and I like you and I am hungry, so shall we?.”

“Um..okay.” Seungkwan nods and lets Minghao guide him to his range rover. Wait, did Minghao just say he is special and that he likes him? Well, it's obviously platonic right?

Another time, Seungkwan was in the campus library, working on his essays. He is in the mood to be productive and actually did his school work, so when the laptop started to lag and freeze, Seungkwan felt the urge to bang his head onto the table and cry.

He tries to restart his laptop and shutting it down, but his laptop won’t budge. Seungkwan is so close to tears and is already chanting curse words to his laptop when he feels someone’s presence behind him.

“I swear to god, someone snatch this laptop from me before I bang my head against it.” Seungkwan said through gritted teeth, tears running down his cheeks. Seungkwan hated that his anger always turned into tears.

“Hey Kwannie, oh, hey what happened?.” Seungkwan can feel someone lacing an arm on his shoulder, bringing him against a firm chest. The voice sounds so familiar, concern laced in his voice, making Seungkwan even more frustrated and ashamed, he sobs to his hands.

“Hey, hey.. it’s okay, it’s going to be okay.” The person continued whispering sweet nothings to his ears, making him shudder and mad, because no!

It's not going to be okay! His laptop is dead freezing, and now he has to buy another and he doesn’t have the money and he doesn't want to ask his mom to buy him because he knows his mom is going to talk his ear off for 3 hours before begrudgingly buying him one. It's horrible. He sobs even harder. The kind person turns him around so he kinda sobs into the firm chest.

“Hey.. look at me, it's going to be fine.” The person lifts his head up so he can see the person who turns out to be Hansol.

“No! It's not Sol! My stupid laptop is freezing, and I don’t know how to fix it, and I have deadlines, so can i have my meltdown in peace?.” Seungkwan says through sobs, not noticing the relieved face and tender smile from Hansol.

“Oh, that’s the problem? I can help you.”

Seungkwan thought Hansol's words were just nonsense promises, but no. Hansol actually did something Seungkwan’s brain can comprehend. He works from behind Seungkwan, so he is caged in Hansol’s arms, it doesn’t take long for Seungkwan's laptop to reboot and work like it never betrayed Seungkwan or whatsoever.

He stares at his working laptop in disbelief, he lifts his head, accidently grazing Hansol’s sharp jaw with his nose.

“I-.”

“See, everything’s fine.” Hansol looked down and smiled, their face was so close he could feel Hansol’s breath against his cheeks.

“Oh my god! You are right! Oh my god, you are my hero, my fresh air, my best dude. Oh my god thank you so much! Really, thank you so much Hansol.” Seungkwan engulfed Hansol in a tight hug, who immediately hugged him back, burying his face on the dip between Seungkwan’s shoulder and neck.

And last from the three, Wonwoo. Wonwoo seems to be the one he encountered the most, being the history faculty is in the same building as the law faculty. Seungkwan really can’t escape Wonwoo. Wonwoo would wink at him and throw him a playful smirk everytime, without a miss.

Seungkwan is already on campus since 8 am in the morning, it's too early for anyone to function. That's why he needs his coffee to actually start his day. So, he comes to the cafeteria, buys his usual iced americano with bleary eyes when he sees Wonwoo across the cafeteria in all his glory.

He wears a white button up shirt, the first two top buttons are open, black slacks and a Rolex watch circling his wrist. He got his hair upped and wore his usual specs. He shot a wink and wicked smile in Seungkwan direction who still can't comprehend what just happened. Seungkwan is so fucked, he is so utterly fucked. How the fuck someone look that good this early in the morning? He bangs his head onto the table a few times before deciding to nod and live his day.

Well, at least that's what he wants, but no. His brain apparently wants something to contradict it. His brain won’t stop thinking about how hot Wonwoo looked, his brain can’t stop wondering how it would feels when he caressed it, can’t stop screaming how he shouldn’t think any of that because Wonwoo’s not his anymore, also he got two boyfriends, as hot, handsome and attractive as he is. He definitely needs more caffeine.

That’s why he quickly gathered his belongings once his professor ended the class. He let out a big relieved sigh, thanked the god he’s done for that boring class.

Seungkwan walk to the café around the campus in auto pilot. He absentmindedly pushes the café door to no success, he frowns a little before pulling it and that damn door still won’t open, he groans frustratedly, then feels someone’s long arm coming from his back, pushes the door with ease and the door is actually opened. Seungkwan glare at the door like it just killed his puppy.

“You gonna get in, or what?.” Seungkwan turns around to see who’s the deep voice belongs to, he goes still when his lips grazing Wonwoo’s cheeks.

“Boo?.” The voice carried a bit of worry in it.

“Yeah.” Seungkwan walked quickly to the counter, ordering his Iced Americano for the second time that day. Leaving Wonwoo with his amused smile.

Seungkwan's plan to hang around the café had to change because Wonwoo and his cocky Law student friends were there, working on some cases or whatever. Seungkwan couldn’t care.

However, When he was about to walk out of the café, Wonwoo grabbed his elbow and gave him a disapproving frown.

“What?.” Seungkwan asked, a bit annoyed.

“Stay with me for a bit.”

“Huh?.”

“Would you just sit down next to me while I working on this stupid project group, for maybe 10 minutes, then I can walk you to your next class?.” Wonwoo had this hopeful glint in his eyes, and his forehead was distracting him enough for him to automatically nod.

Wonwoo’s face lit up in a second, a smug smirk made its way to Wonwoo’s face. Seungkwan considered changing his mind. Wonwoo dragged him to the table, sitting beside each other.

“Oh hey, Seungkwan right?.” Joy, someone he knew from choir greets him, he smiles back at her.

“Yeah, nice to meet you.”

“Oh.. Jeon, so, this is the one everyone on campus was talking about huh?.” Seungkwan frowned at this boy with no name’s words.

“Shut up, Doyoung.” Wonwoo sneered at him who immediately raised his hands in surrender.

No one on the table dares to open their mouth to talk about something not project related, not when Wonwoo has this hard expression, sharp glare and radiating intimidating aura. He can see how Wonwoo’s friends scooting over from Wonwoo, so Seungkwan took pity on them.

He put his soft hand over Wonwoo’s hand while working on the laptop, typing furiously fast. That’s when Wonwoo's defensive stance faltered a bit. The older melts when he sees Seungkwan’s easy smile, and even more when Seungkwan’s hands reach his face, flattening the frown on his forehead.

“Easy, Wonwoo. It’s okay. Anyone can say anything about me, I don’t care, okay? So, calm your horse, my knight in shining armor.” Seungkwan tapped Wonwoo’s cheeks before pulling his hands and unlocked his phone, ignoring everyone on the table.

Seungkwan can feel Wonwoo and his friends gaze on him. Some with amazement, gratefulness and jealousy. Like he said, he doesn’t care. He decides to surve through twitter, catching up on his fanboy duties.

Seungkwan is in the middle of petty fanwar when Wonwoo’s arm sling around his shoulder, caressing it. He lifts his face up, giving Wonwoo questioning eyes.

“I’m done, when is your next class?.” Wonwoo asks right next to his ears, sending a jolt to his belly.

“in 20 minutes.”

“Good, let’s go.”

Wonwoo laced their hands together, it felt firm and protective, Seungkwan loved it. It makes him feel nostalgic, like he’s thrown back to his highschool day, he can’t help but to smile fondly. His smile faltered a bit when he remembered, this person who held his hands was someone's boyfriend.

He shakes his head to clear his mind and pull his hand from Wonwoo’s warm one. He gets warning eyes and displeased frown from Wonwoo. He gives up trying to get his hand back from Wonwoo’s possessive grip.

They keep walking hand in hand even when they’re already on campus ground. Seungkwan may say he doesn't care about what people say, but in fact that’s a big lie because he cares too much.

He shrink his form when he heard people whispering, loud enough for Seungkwan to hear they looked good together, how jealous they’re of him, where is Wonwoo’s other boyfriends?, is he their new boyfriends?, or his least favorite, is Wonwoo cheating on his boyfriends with him?.

They stood in front of Seungkwan’s class, Wonwoo still holding the younger’s hand.

“Won.”

“Yes?.”

“People are staring.”

“Okay, and?.”

“They said you are cheating on Hao and Hansol, because of me. What the fuck?.”

“Yeah, what the fuck. I would never do that to them and to you. I would rather publicly date you and them as in us four being boyfriends. I’m better than being a cheater.” Wonwoo says nonchalantly, making Seungkwan’s jaw dropped.

“What the fuck, Wonwoo?!.”

“Yeah, they wouldn’t mind.”

“I can’t believe you! I’m going.” Seungkwan is furious, how can Wonwoo talk about something like that so casually.

Wonwoo once again gripped his elbow and pressed a quick peck on his forehead, airyly said “I’ll see you around, Boo.” Before stride away.

“What the fuck?.”

Seungkwan can’t concentrate the whole class, his conversation with Wonwoo before was fucking with his brain. He can’t process any of it without losing his mind.

Seungkwan blasting open his apartment door. He furiously stomps his way to the couch where his bestfriends slash roommates lazing around.

“You won’t fucking believe this.” Seungkwan is about to go off when Seokmin says “Yeah! What’s with The hottest throuple getting a new addition to their thing?! And that person is our best friend?! And we don’t know that?!.” Seokmin scoff in disbelief.

“Yeah! What’s wrong with people?! I obviously am not in any relationship right now, I would know if I am in one!!.” Seungkwan says as he pacing around the room, making Soonyoung dizzy.

“Hm.. but I think how you guys treat each other was pretty much telling.” Soonyoung says between chewing his bubblegum. 

“How so?.” Seungkwan asks in challenge.

“They always threw fond eyes and full of love gaze towards you when you didn’t look around.” Soonyoung says casually, followed by nods from Seokmin. Seungkwan stunned.

“They cuddle, nuzzle and touch you in an intimate way and you actually let them.” 

“Wait, yeah they did that!.” Seokmin exclaimed, just realizing it. 

“They always attentively listen to your rambling. You nagged them because they forgot to take their vitamins.” 

“That’s because they did not care enough about their health!.” Seungkwan says, defensive. The two rolled their eyes.

“You are always there to comfort them, you are making your own place in their house, and they let you. Even helping you with it.” Soonyoung keeps on going, blatantly ignoring how red Seungkwan's face is.

“And oh! You guys have a weekly date every Saturday. That’s pretty much being boyfriends for me.” Seokmin pointed out excitedly, receiving a nod and fond smile from his boyfriend. Not noticing how Seungkwan’s breath became labour.

“WHAT THE FUCK?! But we’re not kissing, we don’t exchange I love you’s and…. We don’t have sex! So, not boyfriends. I’m just their friend.”

“You are in denial, my good friend.” Soonyoung tap Seungkwan’s shoulder in sympathy.

They all seem to be engrossed with their own head until Seungkwan says in a small voice.

“No, you are right. Wonwoo did said, he would date me and them rather than cheating, and they wouldn’t mind. Also, yes, i’m practically with them all the time, that’s very much being boyfriends, why am i so stupid?!” Seungkwan grabbed a handful of his hairs, pulling it. Soonyoung and Seokmin's jaws go slack, stunned.

“But its not official or something, I wouldn’t dream of it, dating three crazy hot people, i’m not stupid enough to think i have chance with them..”

“What the hell, Boo?. Are you even listening to Soonyoung’s words?” Seokmin shake Seungkwan’s body, frustrated.

“You are amazing Boo Seungkwan, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. They should be proud to have you to be their boyfriends!.” Soonyoung rose from the couch, joining his boyfriend, smothering Seungkwan.

“Yes, but I'm not their boyfriends, I don't want to! at least in the meantime.” 

“What the fuck, Kwannie?!.” The two look at him like he's grown a second head.

“What do you expect from me?! Relationships are scary!. I’m not quite ready for commitment. I can be their friends, like now. It wouldn’t change things, it’s for the better.”

“Oh my god, are you really experiencing Britney moment?!.” Soonyoung says amazement lacing his tone, eyes crinkling.

“Not the time!.” The two says in unison.

“Whatever, alexa play Oops!… I did it again by Britney Spears.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why i write this. One time the idea popped in my head, and i actually not feeling lazy to write this. So, here.. OH AND! I love Britney, you can't fault me for bringing her everytime! also, #FREEBRITNEY


End file.
